A Riddle, An Enigma
by ammmmmmmy
Summary: The daughter of Voldemort, Olivia Riddle introduced shortly in my story "Who Cares" has lived her whole life at Malfoy Manor. She decides she wants Draco, and POWER, and she'll stop at nothing to get both.
1. Draco Returns

A/N- Hello, all. I've been toying with this idea for quite a while. First of all let me make it clear that I HATE Mary-sue's. But this just screams for me to write it. If everyone hates it, then I'll just have to keep writing it for myself. So here goes. For the introduction of Olivia, read my story, Who Cares.

Disclaimer: Hey, I can actually say I own something for once! I own Olivia (not you, P.C.) but not any HP characters or crap.

Olivia awoke, rolled over and looked out her window to see snow slowly falling. She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom to bathe. Draco was coming home today!

As she stepped out of the tub, and began to dry off, rubbing the towel over her shaply body, she pictured Draco. He'd been away at his sixth year at Hogwarts, and she'd missed him terribly. They'd left on such bad terms.

She remembered all those childhood moments together. He'd been so distant. She'd lived with the Malfoys all her life. She was their master's daughter, so it was expedted that he be a little removed, but he actually seemed to fear the daughter of Voldemort.

She wished that she didn't have to remain a secret. She wanted so badly to be at Hogwarts with Draco. She missed holding him, hearing his voice. She'd been close to him for such a short time before he'd left for this school year.

He'd never been close, up until this past summer. She'd finally broken his icy exterier.

* * *

Draco sat next to Olivia, reading. He'd been tutoring her on all that he'd learned at school, as per his parents instructions. She snuck a sideward glance at him. She sat down her quill, and said, "Draco, why have you always been so snotty to me? You know I like you. What's wrong? We've lived in the same house for nearly 16 years, and we've barely said a handful of friendly words to one another."

Slowly Draco looked up at her. He was thoughtful, then said, "Olivia, you are very like your father. You are beautiful. But you hate so much. I just can't be like that. Sure, I don't like mudbloods, but, my goodness, Olivia, you are so filled with hatred that there's no room left for any kind emotions."

Olivia lowered her lashes and looked into his eyes piercingly. She said in a purring voice, "You're wrong. I have plenty of feelings for you that have nothing to do with hatred." She stroked his cheek with her finger. She leaned in and hungrily kissed him.

He pulled away and said, "Olivia, please don't. As I said you are beautiful, but you aren't the kind of girl that I could be in a relationship with." His eyes roved over her body with a lustful look, as he thought, "My god, she's hot, but so cold."

She stood and drew him out of his seat by his hand she placed her hands on his hips, pulling them to hers and said, "Draco, who said anything about a relationship? I've been living in this house my whole life, never allowed to leave. I have needs Draco."

He looked surprised, as his lust for her grew. Her frank expression of pure sexual need had him forgetting all his dislike of her. She brushed her lips gently across his. She looked up at his eyes flamily and rubbed her pelvis against his, saying, "Please Draco, I need you. All these years I've had to watch you grow, becoming such a gorgeous man, and I've had nothing to sate my desire." She put her soft dewy lips up to his ear, a triumphant look on her face, and whispered, "Every night I lay in my bed and think of you being there with me. I touch myself and pretend it's you. But it's not enough. I need you to show me how it can really be."

* * *

Olivia smiled, remembering how easy it was to trap him. What a fool. She laughed that night after he'd left at how quickly he'd fallen for her father's plan. She needed to make a child, and who more perfect and pure blooded than Draco Malfoy?

At first, her father had actually spoken to Lucius about doing the job, but Olivia was determined to take Draco. She's been with Lucius numerous times, that was old hat. But to get stuck-up old Draco to break down and give in to her, that was an accomplishment! He was so much fun to play!

She opened her door to step into her bedroom and dress, to find Lucius standing in his robe by her bed. "Hello," she said lazily, letting the towel drop to the floor, uncovering her naked body. She loved the way he ogeled her, his experienced eyes travelling over her body with approval.

She walked to him pressing her high, firm breasts against him, and poutily said, "I missed you last night, Lucius. I sat up all night waiting for you. I was so wet." She licked her lips flirtingly.

A pained look came on his face as he said, "Narcissa wanted me in her room, so we could plan for Draco's homecoming. I was so mad."

"Too bad," she said slowly, rubbing her hands over his muscled chest, "because you know I can't see you while Draco's home. I'll miss you. He's not nearly as good as you."

He leaned down and kissed her passionatly, as her hand strayed down to the belt of his robe. She loosened it and pulled his robe off. She pulled back to admire his strong body. His stiff member quivered. She lowered herself to her knees and began to do what they did almost nightly.

* * *

Draco walked up the snowy tree lined drive to Malfoy Manor, and recited the speech he planned to give to Olivia. "We can't do this again Olivia," he murmurred, "It's not right. I don't like you. It was meaningless sex, a mistake. Don't get me wrong, it was great ... No, no, no! It was bad! Wrong!" He shook his head.

How could he say no to her, so sexy, if she attempted to seduce him again? He had reached the front door. He steeled himself and entered. Jicky, the house elf rushed out to greet him, "Welcome home, young master! Your parents send their welcome, also, and look forward to seeing you at dinner. Dress is formal, as usual."

Draco smiled and said, "Thanks Jinks! I'll be going up to my room now." He mounted the stairs and headed down a marble corridor to his suite of rooms. He pulled open the double doors. On his bed lay Olivia, naked and surrounded by rose petals, her black hair curling in long tendrils around her milky white skin. He stopped. All thought of any speech flew out of his mind.

Her red lips moved, "Hello, Draco. I've missed you, darling." Draco dropped his bags and strode over to the bed, undressing as he went. He mounted her and said, "This is so wrong."

She smiled seductivly and purred, "That's what makes it so good."

A/N- Whew! I've been waiting to write that for so long! I hope the original character thing doesn't lose some of you, because I, myself hate original characters. I just have really developed this character in my mind with out really meaning to. She's kinda' bursting to get out. So let me know if y'all like it, 'cause I'm gonna' write it anyway, I just might not post it.


	2. Just Consider It

A/N- Hello. Well, two whole reviews. Whatever, I like the story. I'll go on. Thank you monkisurf, you are a true friend. Anyhole, on with it.

Disclaimer: I own Olivia, but nutin' else.

Draco lay next to Olivia on his large gilt bed. She rolled to one side, and trailed one finger up and down his chest. "Now, does that mean you aren't mad at me anymore," she asked with a petulant, babyish tone to her voice.

He closed his eyes, "No, Olivia, it just means that you're a good shag. You are still a decietful whore. I mean, come on, you slept with my father."

Inwardly she laughed, "If you only knew!" Outwardly, she frowned and said, "Draco, you know I was wasted. I thought he was you. It hasn't happened again. I like YOU!"

He sat up impatiently and said, "But Olivia, don't you realize that it doesn't matter. All it meant to me was that you're a whore. I don't like you. You are nothing to me! Sleeping with you was a lapse in judgement. Both times."

She wasn't used to rejection; it made her ugly streak come out. "Well," she snapped, "you sure seemed to 'like' me when you were holding my hand, and kissing me, and sleeping in my bed, and such!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, Liv, that was just me trying to feel right about what I did. I'm not the kind of guy to nail you then never speak to you again." Olivia thought, "God, how I wish you were!"

She said, "Draco, please give me a chance. You know I like you. Why do you refuse to even consider that we could work together?" Draco sighed and said, "Because it just doesn't make sense. You don't make sense. You have absolutly no compassion, I have at least enough to be disgusted by your callousness."

She was entirly pissed by now, so she pulled the big guns, "Okay then Mister Compassion, explain to me why you're always so shitty to your schoolmates. I've heard you and Crabbe and Goyle during the summer holidays. I don't think that someone as CARING as yourself would brag about makeing people's life hell."

Draco looked disdainful, "Those aren't people, those are mudbloods and blood traitors. I care for some people, at least. You care for nothing and no one. You are hate filled!" "I don't hate you," she whispered, laying it on thick, looking up at him shyly.

Draco looked at her, his emotions mixed and his mind clouded by hormones. "Please leave my room," he said quietly. She stood and draped her lovely body in a silk dressing gown. She walked to the door, eyes lowered to hide to smile that was playing on her lips.

She paused at the door and said in a low voice, "Just consider it, okay?" When she shut the door behind her, Draco flung himself back onto the bed and said, "What the hell is going on?"

Olivia practically ran back to her room. She opened the door, rushed in, and shut it. She turned and said, "He is soo easy!"

Lucius pulled her over to the bed andsaid, "Ready for a REAL go at it?"

She growled into his ear, "Give it to me big guy!"

He rolled her over so she was on her back. He pulled off the dressing gown and took in the view of her full breasts, smoth stomach, curving hips with her bare sex nestled between. He lowered his mouth to hers and began to expertly tease her mouth with his tongue. His hand roved down to her sex, and began rubbing the sensitive area lightly with his thumb.

Olivia arched her back, and reached up to rip his clothes from his rippling body. As she lowered his undergarments, his member sprang free, the smooth skin of the tip grazing her stomache. She playfully slapped, as if to test the hardness, a little tradition between them.

Slowly, he entered her. He began pumping in and out, building to a grand finish. After her climax, she lay back, her raven hair clinging to her in damp curls. She smiled up at him as he panted and said, "Now that's more like it!"

A/N- Well that's it for ......... aw hell, no one's reading this, so what does it matter? Poopydoo lalalalala shwizzle ha!


	3. Realization

A/N: Well, I finally got some feedback on this fic! Yay! To The last vampire, yes, I do write more than sex scenes. I'm trying to give everyone the feeling of what type of person Oivia is. She's a cold slut. As far as Draco, he's not a pansy-ass, he just really despises her, and I'm sorry, but I think that anyone would regret sleeping with someone they despise. He'll get meaner as the fic goes on. To PineappleCube, Love to you, and yes, she's very you! Why do you think I named her Olivia?

Disclaimer- I own Oivia (yes, PineappleCube, the evil queen owns you!) and that's about the extent of my ownership.

Draco dressed for dinner slowly, fuming at himself for sleeping with Olivia again. He had no control. It'd been so long since he'd had a good shag. She just overrode every hateful feeling he had for her. He looked in the mirror to see himself in his dress robes. He scowled and said, "How weak can you be?"

He left his room, and started down the marble staircase. As he passed Olivia's room, he heard voices. He paused, to listen. He froze as realized who was in the room. Lucius.

The voices floated through the door, "Lucius, darling, don't forget to wash up before you go back to your room. Narcissa might notice something."

Lucius's laugh resounded, "She never notices anything but what's in her mirror. Why do you think I came to you in the first place?"

"I thought it was because I was such a sexy little thing."

Draco turned and ran back to his room. The slut. He slammed his door and leaned against it. Why was he suprised? He knew what kind of person she was. But this was a blow to his ego. Something that no one did to a Malfoy, even the daughter of his Lord. He turned, and opened his door. He'd handle this.

He walked slowly down to the dining hall. He entered, and saw his mother sitting at the foot of the table, adjusting her robes to display her features better. He walked to her, and she looked up, pleased, "Draco, dear!"

He leaned down and kissed her powdery cheek. she smiled up at him and began to primp again, vacantly. He sat in his seat to the right of the head of the table. Olivia enter the room, smiling at him seductivly. A malicous smile spread across his face.

"Hello, Olivia, it's been a long time," he said silkily. She winked, smiling wider. She sat smoothly in her chair, artfully allowing her robes to expose her shaply legs. She looked up at him, a twinkle in her eye. She was surprised to see no lust in his eyes, only coldness.

He thought, "Yes, Olivia, lovely legs, and I bet my father loves to feel them wrapped around him." Aloud he said, "So, mother, how've you and father been?"

His mother looked up, distractedly from her primping, and said, "Oh, fine dear."

He glanced at Olivia pointedly and asked, "You and father been taking your usual holidays?"

She pouted, "No, he doesn't feel comfortable leaving Olivia here alone, now that the ministry's watching us. You know how hard it was for him to be in Azkaban. He doesn't want to go back."

Draco looked Olivia stonily in the eye and smirked, "So father's been ... _taking care _... of you, Olivia?" Her eyes widened. She glanced at Narcissa, to see if she'd picked up on the innuendo. Draco had to surpress a laugh at the sight of Olivia's discomfort.

At that moment, Lucius strode into the room, and slid into his chair at the head of the table. He looked around at each person. Draco was smirking triumphantly, Olivia was looking uncomfortably angry, and Narcissa was adjusting her stockings, oblivious.

The house elves began bringing in the food on large silver platters, as Lucius looked at Olivia questioningly. She shot a pointed glance at Draco. He glanced over at his son, to see him looking at him over the rim of his wineglass with an inscrutable look on his face.

Dinner was an uncomfortable affair, at best. As they silently finished their bananas foster, Draco stood and said, "Well, I'm off to bed." Olivia stood quickly, wiping her mouth and said, "I think I'll go too."

Draco smiled and said, "Maybe you should wait for my father." Then he turned and strutted out of the room. Lucius glared at his back, then slowly rose to follow him. Olivia sat as Narcissa said absently, "Goodnight, dear."

Lucius stormed up to Draco's suite. He threw the doors open, and found Draco sitting in a plush armchair, waiting for him. He strode over to Draco, and ripped himfrom the chair by the front of his robes.

"What do you think you're doing, boy," he snarled. Draco laughed,. enraging Lucius, causing him to shake his son violently. Draco said, "Let go of me, old man. I know about you and that scag down there. I heard you in her room."

"Yes, I'd assumed as much," Lucius sneered. He pulled Draco's face closer to his, "But know this, boy. You breathe a word of this to anyone, ANYONE, and I'll avada kedavra you immediatly, I swear. And you WILL continue with Olivia."

Draco, disgusted and angry, said, "Sorry _father_, but I'm not into sloppy seconds. You can have the bitch."

Lucius shook Draco again and said, "You WILL!" Draco looked at him, bewildered, "Why are you so into this? Some wierd perversion?" He sneered at Lucius.

Lucius looked him in the eye steelily and said slowly, "You will do it, or suffer the displeasure of our Lord. He commands you to impregnate his daughter." He dropped Draco, wiped his hands, as if removing dirt from them, and walked out of the room.

"What the hell," Draco said aloud to his room.

A/N- Well, no sex. I hope I get some reviews. **_PLEASE!_**


	4. Orders

A/N- The last vampire, Thank you so much! I'm glad I changed your mind about this story, because I have so much invested in it. To PineappleCube, much love back to the evil minion! So, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Olivia. Olivia does. Please don't sue me, darling. Oh, and the whole to HP disclaimer thing.

Lucius walked angrily to Olivia's room, where she waited for him, pacing furiously. She spun as he entered, and said heatedly, "What happened? Did you beat the little fuck?"

"No," Lucius said, throwing his cape on her bed, in a rage, "But I told him about your father's orders." Olivia pouted and said huffily, "Well, I won't be carrying on with that prat, certainly. He tried to make fools of us!"

Lucius turned and strode over to stand over her menacingly, and said slowly, "You will continue. I don't care who you are. When Lord Voldemort makes an order to me, I make sure it is fulfilled" She looked at him incredulously. She said testily, "You dare speak to the daughter of your lord in such a manner?"

He sneered and said, "You were trusted to my care. You will obey me." She sneered right back, "Like hell I will! I'll have nothing more to do with that ass!" She turned to leave, and he grabbed her arm, spun her violently, and slapped her.

Shaking with rage, a hand covering her stinging cheek, she slapped him back. He pushed her on the bed and stood over her. He said through clenched teeth, "You will do as I say. Your father gave me authority over you. His punishment for disobedience will be far worse. So I suggest you get upstairs and make nice with my son."

He turned and left her room, slamming the door. She arose, consumed with anger and hatred. She pulled off her dress robes. She took out her most conservative set of robes. She wasn't wasting something beautiful on that git.

She tapped on Draco's door. "Come in," Drao's voice said, sounding irritated. She turned the doorknob encrusted with emeralds in the form of a "M". She walked in, as Draco rose from his chair in front of the fireplace. "What do you want," he asked, voice filled with disgust.

She flung herself down in the chair opposite his and said, "Trust me, Draco, I don't want to be here. Your father made me come." Draco lowered himself back into his seat, and said, "Well don't expect anything out of me. I'm not touching you. Merlin knows where your body has been."

She rolled her eyes, "Cute. You know I can't leave the manor. You, on the other hand, have been at school. I assume you assert that you've not slept around?" Draco curled his lip and said, "So what if I have? I don't shag a girl, then go nail her mother! That's really sick, Olivia. Just can't keep those legs together, can you?"

She spit out, "It's not like I had much of a selection, did I? It was Lucius, who was more than willing, or prissy mister better-than-you Draco. And no, I couldn't keep them together. You didn't! You know how teenage hormones can be! Imagine if you'd seen only the men who'd been to this house in your whole life!"

Draco rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, Olivia. I'm still not touching you." She narrowed her eyes and said, "As much as I hate it, we've been ordered. Do you care to explain to my father that you'd rather _not_ knock up his daughter? Do you know how many guys would line up for the chance you have?"

"Then go find one," Draco yelled, frustrated, "Why do I have to do it?" "Because of your lineage, and you're safe. You already know about me," she said, shrugging. She stood and walked over to his bed, flung her self down and said, "You know, we really should get on with this. You know my father will kill you if you don't."

Draco scowled and said, "Let him kill me, then. I'm not touching a whore like you. Why is it so important for you to get pregnant?" She rolled over to her stomache and propped her chin on her hands. She said slowly, "Draco, what's the big deal? You didn't even like me. Why do you give a flying fuck if I sleep with your father?"

Draco turned his cold eyes to her and said, "Because you lied to me. I hate to be lied to. I won't tolerate that from anyone." She sighed and said, "Well, I'm not leaving your bed until we've done it. I'm not having my father come after me. I've felt his displeasure before. You havn't. I suggest you do me, or believe me, you'll regret it."

Draco scowled and said, "You know what, screw it. As you've said, it's free sex, no strings attached. What the hell. I certainly don't want to meet up with your father. _You're_ bad enough. Just don't talk to me outside of this and our lessons. I still hate you. Don't get all lovey-dovey on me. That's what I hate about the girls at Hogwarts. You bed them once and they think they own you."

Olivia snorted and said, "I'm sure. I don't give a shit what you do, other than following orders so I don't get in trouble." Draco walked over to the bed. He hated to admit it, but he was getting excited from the thought that he was going to have a go at her once more. Little did he know, she felt the same.

He'd been the forbidden fruit for so long, that she'd become very intent upon breaking through to him. She wanted what she couldn't have, just as does every human. He sat next to her on the bed. She rolled back to face him. He leaned over and kissed her with a little more fervor than he'd expected. She responded immediatly.

He lay next to her, and they each began to strip. Once they were naked, he turned to mount her, but she pushed him to his back. She straddled him, sliding his member into her. She began riding him roughly, bucking wildly atop him. He gripped the edges of the mattress, lost in the moment. The girl was good, he had to admit.

Finally, they finished, and she pushed herself off of him. She lay for a moment, catching her breath. Draco sat on the edge of the bed, pulling on his robes and said coldly, "We're done. You can get the hell out now." She grabbed her clothes and said unfeelingly, "I was just on my way."

She stood and pulled on her robes. She sauntered to the door and said, "I'll let you know how the pregnancy spell turns out." "Yeah," he said, shrugging.

She walked to her room. Lucius was on the bed, waiting for her. She wrinkled her nose delicatly and said, "Merlin, Lucius, you expect me to sleep wit you? I'm tired. I just had to sleep with Draco, thanks to you! I'm mad at you." Lucius sat up, his mature muscles rippling and said, "Come on Olivia. I have to follow orders, same as you. Now, be a good girl, and do your pregnancy spell, then come amuse your host."

She rolled her eyes and thought, "Fat chance of that, Lucius." She walked into her bathroom, and took out her wand. She peed in a cup. She waved her wand saying, "ovaria". The urine in the cup turned red. She sighed and dumped it down the loo.

She turned the taps to fill her large granite tub. The scent of patchouli filled the air. She began to slowly take off her robes. Suddenly the door opened, and Lucius stormed in. "I told you to came to me after you took the test," he said, his voice dangerously low.

She said lightly, "I just don't feel like it, Lucius. She stepped down into the tub and slid under the water. Lucius watched her resurface, her lovely black hair clinging to her head in a shiny mass. He sat on the edge of the tub and she swam over to him. He smiled and said, "Come now, dear. You can't just leave me like this." He gestured to his erect member.

He pushed himself down into the water. He began kissing her neck. She shivered from the pleasure. She just couldn't say no to him. She embraced him, wrapping her legs around his waist. He smiled as he kissed her full lips. He knew he'd have her.

Draco, in his room, lay in bed thinking. He had to know why this was so important. Why did she need to be impregnated, especially by him? He would find out. He slipped out his room, and made his father's study. He was going to get answers.

A/N- Well, more sex. I just can't seem to get away from it in this story. I kind of didn't know where to go after that last chapter. I've got to learn to make a story line before I write a story. Oh, well, I hope I haven't disappointed.


	5. What's In It For Me?

A/N: Okay, still not the amount of reviews I'm used to, but original characters do tend to scare people off. To the last vampire, thank you! I'm glad that he's living up to the image you had of him. I really love writing this story!

Discalimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Whoop-tee-doo. That was really an important thing to say.

Draco sat surrounded by scrolls in his father's study. His head swam with new information. He had to find Olivia.

* * *

Lucius walked out of Olivia's room, to see Draco raising his hand to knock. A malicious smirk spread across Lucius's face. "Couldn't wait for another go," he sneered.

Draco wrinkled his nose with disdain and said, "No, but _you _obviously couldn't. _I'm _only going to talk to her."

Lucius snorted and said sarcastically, "Yeah, because the two of you are such _good friends_!"

He pushed past Draco rudely and swept down the hall. Draco muttered hateful words after him, and opened the door. Olivia sat at her vanity, brushing her hair, as the mirror whispered compliments to her. She looked up as Draco approached her.

"What the hell do you want," she said spitefully.

He sat, and asked, "How did the test go?"

She stood and removed her dressing gown,, and walked to her wardrobe naked. The mirror was effusive in it's ardor. "Negative," she said, sighing.

Draco sighed also, and said, "Well, that may be a good thing."

She looked at him incredulously, "Why? You decide you enjoyed it?"

He said, "No. I just found a few things out. Your father plans to kill each of us after the little brat is born. Apparently, you aren't living up to his standards."

She stopped, one arm in a nightie, and said, "You're lying. How would _you _know that?"

He smirked and said, "I snuck down to father's office. I knew that it was odd that they insisted so much upon this. I don't give two shits what happens to _you_, but _I _rather _enjoy _life."

She dropped the gown and said, "I don't believe you!"

He smiled ruefully and said, "I thought you wouldn't, so I replicated this for you." He pulled a scroll from his robes.

She snatched it from his hand, opened it, and read it. The scroll fell to the floor, her face ashen. "That sorry _fuck_," she murmurred.

"I quite agree," Draco said, lazily, "But what are we going to do about it? I mean, he _is _rather strong."

She stooped to pick up the discarded gown, pulled it on, and began pacing. She knew what this was about. But how had her father found out her plans?

She said, "Well, obviously, we have to pretend to keep trying. We can't let on that we know his plans."

"Obviously," Draco agreed, sounding bored.

She stopped, turned to look at him, and took his measure. He might actually be able to help her. She sat across from him, and sighed. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret," she said, finally drawing his full attention.

"I've been tired of living in the shadows," she began, "I wanted a share of my father's power, as was my right. So, I've been having Lu... your father spread the word that there's a new leader around. One that is just as willing, if not more, to kill anyone who goes against her. People who are tired of my father's little Potter weakness, decided that _I _might be a better choice."

Draco was looking at her with what was possibly respect. She smiled slyly, and said, "I suppose my father's discovered this. He didn't want me to be known, because he was ashamed at having a _girl_, rather than a _boy_. Well, I'm going to show him what a _girl _can do!"

Draco saw a strange look come over her, a manic, determined anger. He was slightly impressed until this last bit of information. She only wanted her father's approval. Weak.

"So," she said, her mind returning to him, "I need to speed up my plans to take over. He's on to me. I need your help, though."

He leaned back, laced his fingers behind his head, and said, "Yeah? Why should I?"

Olivia laughed and said, "Because he's going to kill you, too! You know, the father of his hier, who could _also _try to claim power?"

Draco said, "Yeah. I could get around that. He knows I have no asperations. I don't _want _to be in power."

Again, she laughed, "You really don't know my father! He takes no chances. You'd be dead the second a child was born!"

Draco slowly smiled and said, "What's in for me if I help you?"

She sighed and said, "What is it you want, Malfoy?"

He grinned evilly and said, "You stop sleeping with Lucius."

"What," she said, angry, "He'd know that something is up!"

Draco laughed, "Come on, Olivia, I'm not stupid. You could lie your way out of anything. You just _want _to sleep with the old jackass." She scowled. "Gotcha," he thought, pleased with himself.

"Fine," she huffed. She was going to get him back for this. "Now, first of all, we need to get out the message to all my followers that the uprising is soon."

Draco said, "I can use my owl."

She said, "Okay. I'll get you the list. Tell them to wait for our signal. They know what to do."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "You've been planning this for a while, haven't you?" She smiled.

* * *

Draco left for his room, swaying groggily. It was nearing four in the morning. They'd written every letter, and sent off as many as Artemis, his owl, could carry. He was exhausted.

* * *

Olivia crawled into bed, a yawn seizing her body. She lay her head on the pillow, her hair spreading across the cool material. She closed her eyes and drifted immediatly into a deep sleep.

* * *

She awoke to someone sliding into her bed. Lucius ran his hands up her smooth torso. She sighed, and pulled his hand up to her breast. Then the promise of the night before swam into her drowsy mind. She sat up quickly and pushed his hand off of her.

He pushed himself up and said, "What the hell is your problem? Decide you prefer my son?"

She rolled to the edge of the bed, and stood. She said, "Lucius, I just don't feel like it! I'm tired, and I've had to deal with your ass of a son all night!"

He sneered and said, standing, "Fine. As long as you're following orders. But I _will_ be back after lunch, since we don't have to hide from Draco anymore. I expect my usual greeting." He sauntered out of the room.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Arrogant Malfoy men." She sighed and walked to take a bath before her morning lessons with Draco.

A/N: Okay, plot's up and running (at least I hope it is). I hope you've enjoyed it, and read my other fic, "Who Cares?" Try **_REVIEWING_** if you do or don't like it, so I know what to keep, and what to ditch!


	6. How Does He Know?

A/N: Well, I'm finally back. Damned holidays. Anyfloo, on with it. To the last vampire, thank you for reviewing. I'm really glad that you like where I'm going with this, but there are a few twists coming. Mwahahahahahahaha. You'll see. rubs hands together sinisterally

Disclaimer- Hey, I own Warner Brothers stock, who own the movie, Harry Potter. Does that count?

* * *

Olivia stepped out of the bath, and dried slowly with a fluffy towel. She then walked into her bedroom. A knock came at her door, just as she was sitting at her vanity, which was already whispering its adoring comments. 

"Come in," she said loudly, and the door opened. Draco sauntered in, looking tired and disheveled. She laughed, and said, "Wake up late?"

He snarled, "Yes. Shove over so I can fix my hair." He walked over and pushed in front of her, to the mirror's dismay.

She sighed, and asked, frustrated, "Why couldn't you do this in your room?"

Draco said, heatedly, "Because my blasted father drug me out of bed and told me to get my ass down here and give you your lessons. And anything else that might 'come up.' He's so witty." He rolled his eyes.

Olivia snickered and said, "So, little mister prissy, are you ready, yet?" Draco sneered, patting his perfect hair, to make sure that it was in place. He then moved out of her way, and sat in one of her cushy chairs. She turned back to her mirror, which had taken up its string of compliments again.

She opened pots of potions, and began slathering them on her face and hair. Her hair gleamed, and shrank into soft ringlets. Her skin glowed with a dewy sheen. Satisfied, she turned and stood. She opened her robe and let it fall to the floor. Draco stared at her body, unaffected.

It always bothered her when her body went unnoticed. She walked slowly over to him, hips swaying seductivly, and said, "Maybe they can tell if we're not really trying. My father has found out things that I didn't think he could."

Draco said in a bored tone, "How could they tell if we fuck or not?" Olivia wet her lips with the tip of her tounge, adding more force to her seduction. She was really getting angry that he refused to aknowledge her beauty. She said, lowering her voice to a husky, butterscotch tone, "I don't know, but maybe we should keep doing it just in case."

Draco said, in a malicious tone, "Already getting desperate? I guess you can't go with out sex, can you? I know you must be aching after turning down my father this morning." She had finally reached him, and she straddled his lap, and began toying with the buttons on his shirt. She said, "Maybe I am."

He laughed and pushed her off of him, but not before she felt his body react, his member stiffening. He said, with almost too much conviction, "I'm never doing that again, Olivia. I hate you." She smirked, and looked pointedly at his bulging crotch while saying, "Your _pants_ seem to disagree, Draco."

She turned, satisfied. She didn't really want to sleep with him, she only wanted to know that _he_ wanted to. She had enjoyed sleeping with him, but it wasn't half as good as with Lucius. She stopped, and realized that Draco'd been right. It was going to be hard to go with out sex, since she wasn't supposed to be doing it with Lucius anymore.

She became angry again, at that thought, and walked over to her wardrobe and removed a set of red robes, and put them on. She turned and said to Draco, who had stood, and was sneering at her, "Sit down at the damned desk, so we can this over with."

Amusement lit Draco's eyes, as he said, "Oh, so you changed your mind? Don't want to screw me again?" She glared at him and stomped over to the desk and plopped heavily down in one of the chairs. Draco followed her, smirking.

He sat, and they began their lesson. It was uncomfortable, as all of their lessons had been. They made constant verbal jabs at eachother, both determined to have the last word. When the lesson came to an end, and it was time for lunch, Olivia pushed herself back from the desk, and sighed, relieved that they would be apart.

Draco stood, piled his books, and said, "I'll just leave these here for you to look at." Then he turned to leave, when the door opened. Lucius walked into the room, and said, "Well, well, well, the lesson over so _soon_?"

Draco sneered, and said, voice full of loathing, "Yes. You can have at her now, _father_." Draco threw a laughing glance over his shoulder at Olivia, taunting her. His eyes seemed to say, "Don't forget, you can't fuck him."

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him furiously, and pushed him out the door. Lucius stepped in front of her as soon as she turned from closing the door, and his arm slid around her waist. He pulled her to him, and leaned down to kiss her.

Fire spread through her loins, as his tounge snaked through her mouth. She felt his hands sliding down her torso to her hips, then tugging her hips foreward to meet his. His erect member pushed against her, and she could feel it pulsating.

Her hands, as of their own accord, travelled up his body, to tangle her fingers in his long, thick blonde hair. Just then, the look Draco'd given her on his way out popped in her head. She pulled back, annoyed. Lucius frowned at her.

"What's the bloody hell is wrong, now," he asked, temper flaring. Lucius was a man with needs, strong needs. Olivia sighed, and said, "I just ...." Then a thought came to her. Draco had only said that she couldn't have sex with Lucius. He didn't ban anything else.

Olivia's lips curled into a smile, as she said, "I just want to take care of your needs today." She pushed him over to the bed, and he sat, grinning. She pushed him back to a laying position. She crawled on top of him, and began kissing him, all the while pulling off his robes.

When he was deliciously naked, and her robe had been opened, she slid down to sit between his legs. She smiled playfully up at him and lowered her mouth slowly to his groin, tucking her hair behind her ear, so that her could have a clear view. She took him in her mouth. Lucius groaned with pleasure.

Inwardly, Olivia laughed in triumph. Draco couldn't say he forbade this.

* * *

Draco walked slowly from his room to the dining hall, ready for lunch. He was grouchy still from lack of sleep. He made it to the dining room to find it empty. The family didn't take luncheon together, they all ate whenever they felt like coming down. He walked languidly over to the sideboards, and lifted a dome over a serving plate to see what there was to eat. 

Taking a plate he loaded it with food. Just as he was sitting to eat, two things happened. Lucius walked in, and Draco's owl, Artemis, tapped at the window, flapping very hard to stay aloft, as it was laden with letters.

Lucius stared suspiciously as Draco rushed to open the window. Lucius asked, "Who in merlin's name are all those letters from?"

Draco thought quickly and said, "My mates at Hogwarts. I _am_ rather popular, you know." He sneered superiorily. Lucius accepted this. Draco sat, putting the letters on his lap under the table.

Lucius glanced over from the sideboard, where he was making a plate for himself and drawled, "Aren't you going to open them?" Draco's mind raced, and he spit out, "No, they're from some girls. I'd rather open them in private. I think there's a howler here."

Lucius laughed and said, "Ah, got my way with the ladies, then? I hope that you aren't _serious_ about any of them. Is that why you're so reluctant to bed Olivia?" He sneered.

Draco said, hotly, "No, that's because you've already been at her. I don't like them loose." Lucius laughed loudly and said, "Too bad, son. I know you didn't do her today. I expect you to do it by nightfall, at least once. I have ways of knowing." He looked at Draco sinisterally.

Draco scowled, and said, "Damn it." The meal was finished in silence. Draco left the room, and hurried up to Olivia's suite. He threw the door open, to see her laying on the bed, asleep.

He paused. For once she looked so innocent, angelic. Her dark lips were parted, and full, her black lashes lay luxuriantly on her cheeks. Her porceline skin had a rosy glow. He wrinkled his brow, taken aback by how affected he was by her beauty.

He walked to the bed, and sat next to her. He gently shook her shoulder, leaning over her to whisper, face close to hers, "Olivia. Wake up." Her eyelids fluttered, and she moaned softly.

Still half asleep, she raised her hand to pull his face to hers, and kissed him deeply. Startled, he pulled back. Her eyes opened, and she frowned, and said, "Draco? What are you doing here? Did I just kiss you?"

Draco said, "Yeah. We've gotten some letters back." Olivia sat up and stretched, her long limbs uncurling gracefully. Draco turned to sit next to her, their backs propped against her headboard. They each took a few letters, and began opening them.

They read all the letters. When the last had been folded, and put back in its envelope, they turned to eachother, and Draco said, "Well, the plans are set. Next Thursday we all meet in the secret spot, and then we apparate to your father's hide out. I'm assuming you know where it is?"

Olivia nodded and said, "Of course. Then we'll take him down. He is quite alone, and as you've seen, over half of his followers have joined with me." A malevolent smile spread across her face and she stared off, picturing the scene and said, "I want to be the one to kill him. I'll preform the avada kedavra."

Draco's brow wrinkled. He'd caught glimpses of a slight maniac gleam in her eyes of late. Not that he was worried about her. It just might put a hitch in the plans. She came out of her reverie, and looked at him, shaking her head.

He said, remembering, "Oh, yeah. Also, my dad knows we didn't have sex this moring. He says he will know. We're ordered to fuck at least once by night fall." Olivia ran her eyes down his body and back up to meet his, and said, "I wouldn't mind that. Since you deprived me of my lover, you'll have to take his place."

Inwardly, she shook herself. _Had she just said that? She hated Draco!_

Draco looked at her incredulously. He laughed and said, "It's not really a turn on to tell a guy that he's got to nail you in his father's place, Olivia." She laughed with him, and said, "Well, I'm kind of out of it today. I haven't had sex once yet." She leaned in, eyelids drooping seductivly, and said, "I need it, Draco."

Draco's heart began to pound, and he felt himself begin to grow hard. She leaned in for a kiss, and he was a goner. They tumbled back onto the bed, clothes being torn off in their haste to join together their bodies.

* * *

Lucius smiled to himslef in his study. He knew they'd end up doing it. That little tart had a way of making guys need her. He dipped his quill in an inkpot, and continued his letter. It was to Voldemort. Telling him of Draco and Olivia's plans.

* * *

A/N: Well, there's another update for everyone to ignore, save for my faithful reviewers, Olivia the first, and The last vampire. Love to you guys, and anyone else who happens to **_REVIEW_**! 


End file.
